


Soft Spots

by baconflavoredcola



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: <3, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Top Tom, a little fluff, and its sorta kinky, bottom edd, edd (eddsworld) - Freeform, have fun kids, rough, the basic stuff, they fuck, this is just. smut, tom (eddsworld) - Freeform, tom n edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconflavoredcola/pseuds/baconflavoredcola
Summary: Toms a little drunk and he's really gay and Edds really flustered and really gay(Porn without plot, some fluff thrown in for good measure,)





	Soft Spots

Tom wasn't sensitive. Not one bit. If someone tickled him, he just glared. And they stopped. It was just a fact of life for him, his skin was a metal casing.

But then Edd came along. With Edd, he was sensitive, he was ticklish, and Edd loved it. Edd loved to kiss Tom's shoulders, tickle his sides. He loved seeing Tom blush and hide his face, and Tom never retaliated. He was always too embarrassed.

Until one day. 

-+-+-

It was a usual afternoon, Tom drinking from his flask and Edd on his third can of cola. Tom was watching Edd draw, the TV on to create some white noise. Tom was already about half drunk, and what can I say? Vodkas pretty frickin strong. 

Because of his intoxication, it didn't take much brain power to take the risk of leaning over and licking the back of his boyfriend's ear. He didn't put much effort into deciding where to lick, but Edd seemed to appreciate the gesture. Tom could practically feel the heat emitting from Edd's face, he could feel him tense up and his heart rate increase. A wicked grin spread across his face.

He moved his lips down, licking and breathing hotly onto him to feel him shudder. He heard Edd whimper, and he bit down onto his earlobe. Edd yelped out a moan, shuddering. Tom chuckled a bit, moving hands down Edds body to his sides. He continued to nibble on Edds earlobe, loving his whimpers and tiny moans. He squeezed Edds sides slightly, and he gasped but giggled. Tom smirked and moved down to press his lips to Edds chubby cheeks, moving his fingers to tickle him. Edd burst out with laughter, trying to shove Tom away, leaning to the armrest to try to avoid the tickle war Tom was bringing. But, Tom would not back down, pressing a barrage of kisses across Edds face while keeping up tickling him, laughing slightly with him. 

Soon, their position had shifted. Tom was on top of Edd, who now had his back pressed against the armrest. He was laughing, smiling. He was happy and that's what entranced Tom. He loved seeing the boy he loved happy, especially when he's the one making him happy. 

He simply couldn't stop himself from pressing their lips together. Edd hadn't expected it and met Toms lips with his open ones which had separated with a gasp from the overall suddenness of the action. But that didn't mean he didn't adore it. He instantly leaned into the kiss. Cola and vodka mixed, both loving the taste of each other. Tom deepened their kiss, tilting his head and leaning closer. He licked at Edds' lips, smiling. His eyes weren't fully closed, he loved to watch Edd while they kissed. Watching his adorable face dust with blush was one of the cutest things Tom ever saw. Watching his adorable reactions to everything he did was like heaven. Tom moved his hands down to the hem of Edds hoodie, not taking their lips apart for a second. He saw Edd start to pull away from the shock of Tom's cold hands, but Tom pressed forward, licking his lips a bit. 

He pulled away suddenly, seeing Edds lust-filled eyes suddenly fill with desperateness and emptiness as a frown graced his face. Tom smiled down at him and in a swift movement, Edds hoodie and shirt was over his head and on the opposite side of the room. Edd blushed profusely and tried to cover his face as Tom moved his hands down to Edd’s pants. Tom smirked and leaned forward, to Edd’s ear again to bite. Edd moaned, shuddering slightly. Tom chuckled into his ear, making a noise akin to a purr as he tugged Edds loose jeans down inch by inch.

“I had no idea you were this sensitive,” He mused, before adding the nickname Edd loved most. 

“Babe~” 

Just hearing it whispered drove Edd crazy. He loved being called babe, it was, in his opinion, the hottest thing whenever Tom called him babe, just an instant turn-on! And today was no different, Edd responding with a full-on moan, along with a shudder running down his spine. He continued to whimper while Tom moved down to his neck to suck on the sensitive skin, continuing to pull Edds pants off. Quickly, he had his pants around his ankles with his only covering being now tented boxers, his eyes looking elsewhere out of embarrassment. 

Tom removed himself from his lover, removing his own pants first, then his hoodie and shirt. He loved keeping their boxers on and just grinding, the feeling was agonizingly hot. After he discarded of his unneeded clothing, he turned to Edd with a smirk. Edd was staring at Tom's chest, it's not like he was built like a truck, but he had the perfect amount of muscle to be sexy without being gross. Edd was picky when it came to muscles, for whatever reason. Tom always took advantage of Edds love for his muscles, or more his lack thereof. 

“Like what ya see, baby?” Tom chuckled as he leaned back in, watching Edds face turn pink as he hesitantly nodded, facing a different direction with hair mainly covering his eyes, really pulling off his embarrassed look. 

“Ah, fuck, babe…you're so frickin adorable, I can barely stand it.” Tom mentioned, this time fully serious as he pressed his hips into him, grinding down onto the willing body beneath him. 

Edd began to make a noise like a purr between his moans, his silent pleads for Tom to just rip off their boxers and raw him till he forgot his name. Tom was picking up on what he wanted. But oh, did Tom love teasing and making Edd beg… he just couldn't help himself but grind harder. He even decided to stop. And take off his own underwear. But he would not take off Edds until he was satisfied.

Edd whined, frowning as Tom dry humped him over and over, giving off his own moans at some points. Tom soon decided a new position, moving Edd closer to lying on his side and his leg up over Tom's shoulder. He knew it was one of Edd’s favorite positions, because of how much it opened him up. 

After a while, Tom was done dry humping and was ready to supply his baby with what he really wanted. He smirked at him slightly and pulled away, seeing Edds eyes, wide and full of lust, stare with a hope that Tom would fuck him now. And his wish came true. Tom basically tore off Edds boxers, Edd gasped a bit at how sudden and quick Toms actions were, before smiling at him and pressing his hips to Edds ass. 

“You ready, babe?” He asked. And Edd, with wide eyes, nodded. And Tom smirked and thrust into him, fully with a single push. Edd yelped, digging his nails into the sofa. Tom leaned in and began to kiss across his cheeks, nose, and jawline. It always took Edd a few seconds to really get used to Tom inside him. 

“To-om.. You're so big~” Edd purred out, loving the width and length Tom had. Tom blushed, but the tone of voice his lover had just let him know how much he wanted it. And Tom was ready to deliver. His smirk was wide, wicked.

Edd had his eyes closed tightly, so it came as a surprise when Tom began thrusting in and out of him, and as soon as he started, Edd was smiling widely and looking at the ceiling in pure ecstasy, moaning out to Tom to go harder, go deeper, faster! 

Tom merely chuckled at the desperate boy underneath him, obliging to his loudly stated requests, moving his hands down to his hips forward leverage, moving them back into missionary. He began to pound into him, leaning down to talk into his ear with the slapping of skin as simple background noise behind the ear breaking moans and squeals of Edd. Tom loved each little noise that dropped from Edds adorable lips, and eventually, he wasn't even in control of his hips. It was all animalistic instincts controlling him. He growled lowly into Edds ear, who perked up with a shocked moan. As Tom lost control, Edd seemed to be in ecstasy, moaning his heart out, the thrusting from Tom turning more violent and rough. 

Tom never even thought Edd would be one to like rough sex. He seemed more like someone to romance and appreciate, to treat like fine China or a glass figurine. But, he was wrong. These simple rough thrusts and growls were driving him wild with screechy moans and squeals, a wide smile on his face. It seemed like every stress he ever felt was melting off, he only cared about Tom. He was focused on Tom, fucking him hard, digging his nails into the couch while Toms dug into his hips. It was all just heaven for him, he had never been fucked like this by Tom, and it was amazing. He kept asking for it faster, for it harder. That's all he wanted. Fast, hard, deep, break him! 

“Tom~” Edd purred out. “Break me.” He said, a bit sternly, but it didn't have the amount of force he wanted. What? He's getting his brains fucked out, he's kinda zoned right now. He couldn't pay attention to how forceful he sounded, he knew he got the point across. And Tom, of course, obliged. With a sly smirk and his black eyes appearing suddenly darker than usual, he shifted. And then he pounded. 

Because they had never had sex this way before, it was a bit tough. But Tom knew where Edds g-spot was. It was easier to locate and hit when he was just using his fingers, but now it would be harder. The locating was already done, all he had to do was hit it just right, and Edd would be screaming. 

He was able to do it quickly enough that Edd was firmly entranced with his thrusts to find the sweet spot, he didn't even know what Tom was doing if he had to be honest. But when Tom hit his prostate, Edd was shocked. His eyes went wide, they had tears in them from ya know the large object in his ass but dear God the pleasure made him see stars, it made his heart jump. He squealed each time Tom thrust into his prostate, every time he groaned. Edd was a blushing, moaning mess by now and from the precum on his throbbing erection, he was almost cumming. Tom had to chuckle at the adorable, hot disaster that was begging for him. It was just too cute to ignore. 

“O-Ohh my God, Tom, harder! Right there, it feels so amazing, I love it…” Edd moaned out, panting softly, his pink, wet tongue a bit out to let the most air into his lungs. This was the cutest thing Tom ever saw, Jesus. Edds eyes had already glazed over, and his tongue was out… it was an orgasmic sight, let me tell ya. 

“I'm gonna cum, Tom…” Edd whimpered out, his eyes shutting tightly for a particularly hard thrust, opening them instantly towards the ceiling with his tongue out again, a wide smile of ecstasy. And Tom chuckled. Time for K̗̟̤ͩ̐͛̒͑͗̾͑Ì̲̪̞ͩ͒̌͗͢Ņ͙͖̞̮̫̌̃ͮ̌̉ͯK̥̘̪̥̜̭̈́ͬ̐ͯͤ͑̑͞ͅY̧̢̮̥͎̞̜̩̊̒͛̏͌͒̇͜ͅ ̥͚͋ͭB̡̛̖͚͙̄ͬ̈ͪ͂͂̚͘O̷͈̞̮̠͍̪ͨͩͦ̌̋̈ͩ͂͢Y̟̘̞̮̫̬̼̱͊ͯ.

“Sorry, Babe… but no cumming until I say so. OK?” He asked with a sly smirk. Edds eyes widened, he didn't know if he could physically follow those orders. 

“Bu-But, Tom--” Edd began, panting. He could not handle not cumming very, very soon. Precum was already dripping out of him, he was on the brink of cumming, how could he be denied orgasm??? :(

Tom smirked down at him. “No buts. Butts are for me to fuck.” Okay, I don't know if this is funny but here, at 2 AM it's the funniest thing in the entire story. And it's staying. Fuck y'all. “Now be a good little Eddie and don't cum till I tell you~” Tom finished, giggling at his little joke. Kinki.

Edd whimpered loudly but obeyed, laying his head on his own shoulder, with his mouth agape and his tongue still out, his nails dug down into the sofa while Tom finished, fucking him with an intensity that made it nearly impossible to not cum. It took almost everything in him to hold back, and some had even drizzled out when Tom moved down to his ear. 

“...You probably want me to cum in you, don't you?” he asked, a tiny smile on his face, moving with each hip thrust that left Edd moaning. Edd nodded desperately, he wanted to be filled up. 

“You're such a slut, babe. Now cum.” Tom smirked, before barraging Edd with thrusts, straight to his prostate. He thrust deep, deep into him and then, he came with Edd. He filled Edd nearly completely with semen, once he removed himself from Edds there was some leaking out from him. Tom thought he looked hot as fucked covered in a mix of Tom's and his own cum. Edd was panting, trying to collect himself. He was looking down, but as he felt Tom stare he looked up. He smiled at him, blushing. Tom leaned over and kissed him. 

Tom eventually got up to get a towel to clean the mess of cum and get them new boxers so they can have some type of clothing on when either one of their roommates shows up. After he did that, and the two had them on, Tom moved Edd to lay on his chest and watch TV and play with his hair and just be all lovey dovey mushy gushy. You know why? 

Because it made Edd blush. 

 

T H E E N D 

But these two are never finished!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lads


End file.
